


Do You Ever Wonder?

by WanderingTiredly



Series: the mercenary lifesytle [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Mission Days, No Plot/Plotless, Pre-Slash, pre-Chorus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 17:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18077561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingTiredly/pseuds/WanderingTiredly
Summary: Felix gets so bored on missions. So, so bored, and yet Locus still refuses to indulge him. Unbelievable.





	Do You Ever Wonder?

**Author's Note:**

> literally just wrote this because my soul is owned by these idiots. and i figured, maybe by posting, i can encourage other people to add to the lolix fandom.

Scouting out buildings had always sucked, ironically, since Felix went by the alias Felix McScouty. He didn't mind the process when it allowed him to murder a few guards to release his anger. In fact, he almost enjoyed it at that point. Working alone and having creative liberties was invigorating. Unfortunately, he had a stickler for a partner, and said man liked to function to exact measurements. 'No unnecessary casualties, Felix, I mean it.' Locus had said.

So, here he was. Squatting in a crouching position next to Locus, ignoring the protest of his knees--waiting for Siris to report back on what he found inside the building. Every time he so much as made a peep, Locus would shoot him a dirty look over the scope of his sniper rifle.

"Hey Sam?" Felix asked, knowing the reaction he would get.

"Codenames." Locus didn't bother looking at him this time. He knew all to well the rise Felix was hoping to get.

Felix huffed. "Hey Sam," he stressed intentionally. "Do you ever wonder why we're here?"

That got him a raised eyebrow. Still no eye contact. "No," Locus bit out. "I only wonder why you never shut your mouth."

Honestly, Felix wasn't sure what he'd been expecting. "Sam, I'm fucking bored. All we ever do is sit around in silence. Sometimes I wish we'd stand around and talk." This mission was slow, it was uneventful, it was a basic capture the flag. Except the flag was another person--a criminal. "I'm tired of running recon!"

Locus pinned him with a look. "Felix." he said the name very deliberately. "I am running recon. Not you."

Felix scowled. "Well what the fuck am I doing then?" He jabbed his finger into Locus' chest, guarded with his thick chest plate. Felix found himself grateful that Locus wasn't wearing his helmet, mercifully.

"You're being babysat." Felix didn't dignify that with a response. Okay, so maybe last mission he'd gotten a little out of hand. And, maybe, Siris told him that he should sit out. And maybe, just maybe, Felix didn't have anything else to do in life and he needed to follow Sam on this stupid mission or he'd lose his mind.

"Fuck off, I--shut up. I only came to watch your ass."

Locus sent him a smug look. Unnoticeable, if you weren't looking. Locus didn't often express emotions other than anger but occasionally the bastard was inclined to feel things at Felix's expense. "Right."

Felix frowned, face flushing in embarrassment. "Fuck off Locus, I'm going to--I'm--"

"Felix." Locus leveled him with a gaze. "Shut up."

Felix went silent for a singular second. Something that Locus cherished for it's brief existence. "Okay, but now I am _actually_ wondering why we're here--"

_"Felix!"_

* * *

 


End file.
